Versions
Pre-release 0.4.1 Steam Forum [https://steamcommunity.com/app/440650/discussions/1/343787283770028908/ Planned features and current focus] Release Preview 0.5 ''What is new?''Game Forum [http://strayfawnstudio.com/forum/index.php?topic=507.0 Update 0.5 Preview - Feedback and Bug Reports] * Lots of new island + special challenge islands * More content for swamp and savanna [[biomes]] * New dynamic pattern system * New gene unlocking/mutation system * Interspecies breeding with [[Bearyenas]] * New textures * Small adjustments and fixes ([[Sickness]] lasts only 2 days, [[Plants#healing plants|healing]] [[plants]] cures sickness, etc.) * Lots of new bugs ''Developer Notes'' This update features a lot of new content and we had to rebuild the game quite a bit. Because of this older save files will unfortunately not be compatible with this update. We are really curious to hear if the game runs well on your computers now since we hope to have fixed some of the performance issues. ''Known issues (currently fixing)'' * Animals don't have textures currently (noses etc are missing) * Animal patterns sometimes don't match with portrait and family tree image Release Preview 0.5.5 ''What is new?''Game Forum [http://strayfawnstudio.com/forum/?topic=520.0 Update Preview 0.5.5 - Release preview] * Distinction between story and sandbox mode * selectable start islands in sandbox mode * Tutorial * Steam achievements * 5 available save slots * Polishing and bug fixes * UI is completely reworked * Localisation to French, Spanish, Chinese, Russian ''Known issues (currently fixing)'' * Some animal textures (mainly for right paws) are misplaced * Blue bird fly around weirdly * Title screen not fit for all screen resolutions Release Preview 0.7.0 Steam Forum [https://steamcommunity.com/app/440650/discussions/1/1473095965308980057/ Release preview 0.7.0 - Feedback and Bug Reports] Release Preview 0.9.2 Known 0.9.2 bugs and issues. Bugs that have been striked-through should be fixed, if they still occur for you, please check if you are on version 0.9.2, and if you are, please report!Steam Forum [https://steamcommunity.com/app/440650/discussions/1/1473096599329421946/ Known 0.9.2 bugs and issues] Bugs: * Members of Adam's family only have one movement when invited into the tribe. Reported by multiple users. * When restarting from the same bloodline, sometimes female animal has no blood-clotting genes. reported by multiple users. * Crossing island in story mode does not have a north port to Adam's original island. Reported by multiple users. * Save files cannot be renamed, no renaming option shows. Reported by multiple users. * Spring Fever achievement not unlocking. * No acorn trees generated. Reported by multiple users. * Story mode intro got cut short, skipped to the normal start of the tutorial with Adam. Reported by multiple users. * Story mode intro sound is messed up. Reported by multiple users. * Eating Nemo achievement not unlocking. * Perry the Platypus achievement not unlocking. * Unlocked genes carrying over between saves when accessing a different save before closing the game. * Grassland tiles behaving as water tiles, giving options for water digging, sometimes up to 3 times, and spawning clams. Reported by multiple users. * Predator birds on the same path fuse. Issues: * Unlocking requirement for antlers not properly listed. * Connecting lines on family tree are blue and pink. * Missing tutorial on using the mutation menu * Swimming tail listed as Beaver tail for Perry the Platypus achievement. * Starting from the same bloodline takes genes from all Niche animals currently on the island, not just the ones in your tribe. * Starting from the same bloodline can result in infertile animals. * Starting from the same bloodline can result in animals with double immunity, or two animals with the same two immunities. Trouble reaching Adam's island: * No one is actually quite sure how to reach it. * Crossing island has no indication it leads to Adam's island. A tutorial hint would be very helpful. Something along the lines of 'You smell something familiar up north'. * Possibly a bug, after not taking the port to Adam's home island on crossing island, but a right port instead, crossing island does not seem to come up again, making it impossible to return to Adam's home island. * A general tutorial on how the traveling system works, west = easier, east = same, north = challenge to harder would help out new players. Release Versions 1.0 Release Notes 1.0.1 Patch Notes 1.0.2 Patch Notes Version 1.0.2 on Steam (GoG will be updated later) contains the following fixes:Game forum [http://strayfawnstudio.com/forum/?topic=540.0 1.0.2 Patchnotes] ''Fixes'' * Fix for Linux players that either had a blackscreen or were unable to move the mouse when playing fullscreen. * Seers of the Sea achievement fixed * Erose achievement fixed * Natural Selector achievement fixed (Unlock all genes) * No more [[Goldleeches|goldleeches]] on the first two islands for an easier tutorial * [[Bluebird|Blue Birds]] fly a little higher * The grass gets 50% more transparent when a nicheling is on the field * Some minor translation issues fixed ''Known Problems'' * Menu background and UI-blur is pixelated or invisible for some people using Linux * Large tribes cause the game to crash and making the savegame unloadable (80-100 living Animals) * Burning Savannah often leads to crashes. * Rare crashes when first collecting a berry * Globetrotter and Homecoming achievements are awarded too early * Achievements sometimes won't unlock when playing in a different language than English Developer Notes In order to allowing you to play with larger tribes (more than 100 animals) we will create a 64Bit version of the game as soon as possible. This allows people with more than 4GB memory to play with even larger tribes. Additionally we are working on a setting to reduce or increase the texture size for the patterns. This setting should also allow people with only 4GB of ram to play with larger tribes :) And players with enough memory will be able to further increase the pattern quality for better looking Nichelings! After we've fixed most of the critical bugs we will continue to work on new features and improve the tutorialSteam Forum [https://steamcommunity.com/app/440650/discussions/1/1519260397783223986/ Update 1.0.2 Patchnotes] References